<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>would've loved you for a lifetime by brilliantbanshee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611030">would've loved you for a lifetime</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilliantbanshee/pseuds/brilliantbanshee'>brilliantbanshee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Carlos Reyes, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Relationship Reveal, Secret Relationship, Team as Family, Worried TK Strand, the boys are being soft again, they're so in love it's gross</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:01:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilliantbanshee/pseuds/brilliantbanshee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Characters are secretly married and one of them is hurt at work<br/>-----<br/>The story of how TK and Carlos came together, and how they almost missed out on their future before it even got a chance to start.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos Reyes/TK Strand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>9-1-1 Lone Star ▶ Carlos Reyes / Tyler Kennedy "TK" Strand</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>would've loved you for a lifetime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annide/gifts">Annide</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the lovely, kind, supportive <a href="https://acejudryder.tumblr.com/">AC</a> on your birthday! </p><p>All the shoutouts to <a href="https://officereyes.tumblr.com/">Jamie</a> and <a href="https://firefighterstrand.tumblr.com/">Max</a> for being my sounding boards while writing this. </p><p>Title is from "Happiness" by Taylor Swift</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Judd watched as TK went about repacking the first aid kit with a smile on his face, humming to himself. This had been going on for the majority of their 24-hour shift now and in hour 23, Judd’s patience was finally up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay kid, what gives? You’ve been grinning like the butcher’s dog all shift.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TK glanced up from his work, startled, “I have not.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you have dude,” Marjan informed him as she tossed him more supplies, “want to fill us in?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not just today either,” Paul noted, coming around from the other side of the engine, “you’ve been suspiciously chipper for a few days now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t a guy just be happy without getting the third degree? Jeez.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s happy, and then there’s this.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You too Mateo, really? I thought you had my back, man.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t guilt-trip the probie,” Paul admonished, throwing his polishing rag at TK for emphasis, “just tell us what’s up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TK was saved the trouble of dodging the question by the sound of his phone ringing in his pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Saved by the bell,” he declared as he fished it out of his pocket and stepped to the back of the rig for some semblance of privacy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t count on it lasting,” Judd called after him, “we’re getting right back into this as soon as you are done.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The others returned to their tasks, eager to finish with the end of their shift in sight. Their focus was soon broken by the sound of a gasp and a clattering sound from where TK stood. They all looked over to see TK, standing on the other side of the engine bay, expression stricken and body trembling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“TK?” Paul asked hesitantly but got no response. Not even an indication that their teammate had heard him. They crossed over as a group but Judd got there first and reached down to grab the abandoned phone. The call was still going. He watched as Marjan approached TK, comforting hands reaching for his and Paul reminded him to breathe in his even, calming voice as he lifted the abandoned phone to his ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mr. Strand?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, this is his friend. He seems to be...a little out of sorts right now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The voice on the other end sighed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“that’s understandable. Would you please just inform him that his husband should be heading into surgery shortly and that he should check in upon his arrival so that the doctor can give him an update?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Husband? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Judd was so stuck on that word he almost missed the rest of the sentence. He managed to unfreeze his brain long enough to answer, “Of course, I’ll make sure he gets there. What hospital?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“St. David’s.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Judd hung up the phone and stared at it for a moment. He felt the eyes of the team on him but he took a steadying breath before he looked up. When he did he ignored the curious gazes of the others and looked directly at TK, “they said I should tell you that your husband should be heading into surgery shortly, and that you should check-in when you get there so a doctor can update you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TK nodded, but said nothing else. No explanation, no objection that they were wrong; that he didn’t have a husband. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because as far as Judd had known as of a few minutes ago, he didn’t. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need to go,” TK finally said and his voice was so pained it almost hurt to hear, “I need to get there.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hate to break it to you man,” Paul said gently, “but you are in no shape to drive right now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The words were out of his mouth before he had even fully processed them. But when the eyes of the team fell to him, he repeated them: “I’ll take him. Clear it with Cap?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The others nodded and he hoped they had picked up on what was left unsaid: </span>
  <em>
    <span>tell Owen that he apparently has a son-in-law he doesn’t know about; tell the Captain that TK is a wreck but that Judd had him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s only a bit of shift left, we should be able to hold down the fort. Go, and keep us updated.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Judd nodded at Paul and the others before reaching out a hand to put on TK’s shoulder, “C’mon kid, let’s go.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His voice and guiding hand were gentle, and TK barely nodded before allowing himself to be led out of the station and to Judd’s truck. He climbed into the passenger seat silently and didn’t utter a word for the whole drive. All Judd could do was shoot him concerned glances and try to push back all the unanswered questions in his mind. Now was not the time for answers —his one and only concern was making sure TK was okay. The rest could come later. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>They started on a Tuesday. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As things went it wasn’t a particularly notable day for a beginning, but there wasn’t much notable about their start. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were two people colliding; contrasting desires meeting in the in between, in the common ground. They wanted different ends but the means suited them both just fine. It was hot and heavy; it was rough and quick. It was needy and physical and everything they wanted (if only for a moment). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then eventually, it was more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not at first —it wasn’t more for a long time. For months it was just blowing off steam, just mind blowing sex. There were a few dates of varying success, but they continued their dance around each other and the feelings they both had. Then TK got shot and they both watched their potential future teetering on the edge, ready to topple over with the weight of uncertainty. Eventually TK woke up to the chaos of adjusting to life again and a solar storm, and in the quiet that followed the chaos they found themselves in each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From there it was simple: after the start they had it couldn’t be anything but. In all that time they had gotten to know each without really meaning to and now they found themselves fitting together like a pair of gloves; fine on their own, but infinitely better together. They slipped into rhythms like they did embraces, and they were happy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They dedicated time to getting to know what they were without an audience and without really realizing it, they had become a secret. A badly kept one, but a secret none-the-less. They existed in the peripherals, their life together a separate entity from their lives as seen by the rest of the world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From the outskirts they became TK and Carlos and as time went on, there was less and less space between their bodies, their names, and their hearts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with each passing Tuesday, they grew closer. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Judd kept stealing glances at TK. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were in the waiting room of the hospital, and TK had spent every moment since they sat down anxiously bouncing his leg while he fiddled with the necklace he always wore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, it’s gonna be okay.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know that Judd.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His voice was strained and quiet, so unlike the TK Judd was used to. He followed his gaze to the door the nurse had informed them the doctor would be coming through to give TK an update. That was nearly 10 minutes ago and TK’s eyes hadn’t left the door once. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Judd had so many questions but wasn’t sure how to broach the topic. How do you ask your friend about a spouse you didn’t know they had when they are full of fear of losing them? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was saved the trouble of trying when TK spoke beside him, “I know what you’re thinking, just go ahead and ask.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His voice was resigned and Judd felt bad for even thinking about the question, but he did need to know. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have a husband. Is it...someone we know?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TK pulled his glance away from the door long enough to glance at Judd. After a moment, he nodded: “Carlos.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How long?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not long.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you…” he began, but trailed off. He wasn’t sure what to ask. He had been leaning towards “happy,” but that seemed wrong in this context.  He didn’t know what the right thing to say was;  he had no idea how to approach this situation. He wished Grace was here. She was so much better at this kind of stuff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were quiet again until TK spoke, “I love him Judd.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The admission was made quietly, TK’s voice low and sad. Judd turned to look at him and TK met his eyes as he continued, “I need him in my life. I don’t know what I’d do without him. I can’t lose him, Judd.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Judd swallowed as he studied TK’s expression. It was full of a familiar fear; one that he had felt anytime he thought about the mere idea of losing Grace. He reached out a hand and gave TK’s shoulder a comforting squeeze. He knew better to promise that it would be alright — they had no way of knowing that. Instead he settled on a truth he knew. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll get through this,” he told TK firmly, “and you won’t be alone.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time passed and they began to learn the mysteries of each other past the physical. Before TK knew just the spot to kiss to make Carlos moan each and every time, now he could tell you the name of his childhood dog and that when he was 5, he had wanted to be an astronaut. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carlos still knew all the ways to make TK melt under his touch but now he also knew how TK had pushed himself in the fire academy so he could feel worthy of the legacy of being the legendary Owen Strand’s son. Their secrets emerged from the shadows into open hearts, more and more revealing themselves with each passing day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stolen hours became endless evenings and frantic hookups became languid movie nights. Time passed and they began to feel at home with each other. Soon it became normal for TK to show up at Carlos’s home at the end of his shift as it slowly became more of a home to him. But, then again, the person who lived there was starting to feel an awful lot like home too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their connection was generally known; they weren’t trying to sneak around. But while seeing them dancing at the bar or grabbing lunch at a food truck became more and more commonplace, the depth of their relationship was still a secret from most —including them, for a time. Michelle likely knew, Paul surely suspected; but the fact that they were falling more and more in love each passing day was a surprise to even them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was TK who said it first; in a casual moment without a second thought. Carlos nearly tripped over his own feet when he heard it, but it had been like a dam breaking and soon it became commonplace, almost like breathing for them both. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time went on and their love grew. Time went on and they grew together —learning each other's edges and finding out where they fit. They were a puzzle, slowly coming together until the right piece was found. From there, it was a quick solve before the final picture revealed itself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And what a picture it was, Carlos thought to himself as he lay in his bed, watching TK sleeping soundly beside him. There were times he had to stop himself from reaching out to touch him, to make sure he was real. Sleep didn’t come easily to the other man and once it was found it was easily lost, so Carlos refrained, allowing his gaze to do the work for him. After everything he could scarcely believe they were here, after everything he couldn’t believe that they had found each other.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>These were his favorite nights, he decided. The ones where he got to fall asleep to the sight of TK beside him, the nights he was lulled to sleep by the sound of his breathing. He knew he wanted more nights like this — really, he wanted every night to be like this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it was too soon for that, so for now he would savor the nights they had.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time the rest of the team showed up, TK had taken to pacing; getting in a few laps of the waiting room in an effort to burn some of his anxious energy before returning to his seat. The doctor had come by and given them a run down: Carlos had a deep stab wound. It had caused considerable damage which is why it was taking so long but despite the significant blood loss, they were cautiously optimistic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as the doctor had left, the pacing had begun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was in one of his still and anxious moments that the rest of the team arrived. Owen was first, making eye contact with Judd briefly, trying to gather any hints that he could and nodding his thanks before taking the chair beside his son and reaching out an arm to pull him into a hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other three soon followed, filing in quietly, settling into nearby chairs and waiting uncertainly; full of questions but unwilling to be the one to broach the subject. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Owen who took the leap as TK released himself from the hug, quickly wiping away the tears that had fallen down his face, “What do you know so far?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just that the doctors are ‘cautiously optimistic,’ despite how much damage and blood loss there was.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was more silence in the wake of his words as the others waited, hoping to learn anything else, to get answers for any of the questions that had been running through their heads. When TK stayed silent, Owen shot a helpless glance at Judd, who shrugged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Owen nodded and took a breath before starting to speak again, voice low and gentle, “I know there’s a lot going on in that head of yours right now but I think we need to know a little more. You kind of dropped a bomb on us, kid. We’re all just a little confused.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TK pulled his eyes away from the doors and met his dad’s gaze before nodding. He reached for his necklace again, running the pendent along the chain as he spoke, finally saying the words out loud: “Carlos and I are married.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He glanced around at the others, seeing only mild surprise in their expressions. His eyes sought his dad, who gave him a small smile, “When did this happen?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not long ago. Carlos asked me one night and, I know it sounds crazy, but I realized I didn’t want to say no.” </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>When TK arrived at Carlos’s house at the end of his shift, the lights were on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He frowned at the illuminated windows. It was well past 4 in the morning and Carlos’s shift hadn’t ended until midnight. TK had figured he’d be asleep by now. He let himself in quietly, dropping his keys on the table by the door with care. He slipped off his shoes and headed inside. Carlos must just have left the lights on before he went to bed. TK only hoped he hadn’t waited too long for him — a massive apartment fire had caused their shift to go longer than expected, his own trip to the ER (at his dad’s insistence) notwithstanding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Really, after the night he had had, all TK wanted was to scrub the soot off of him, let the heat of the shower soothe his aching muscles, and fall into bed next to Carlos for a long and peaceful sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His journey to the bathroom was interrupted when he turned the corner and noticed a figure in the kitchen. He jumped and when his heart rate went back to normal he shot an accusatory look at Carlos, who was seated at the counter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Carlos! You almost gave me a heart attack! What are you still doing up? I figured you’d be in bed by now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was waiting for you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TK was about to tell Carlos he shouldn’t have, that sleep was important. He was combing through flirty comebacks when something clicked in his mind. Carlos’s voice didn’t sound right. He frowned and stepped closer to the counter and Carlos, “Are you okay Carlos? You sound weird.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carlos looked up and his expression was bewildered, “Am I okay?” he choked out, “TK, you fell through the floor of a burning building!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TK froze, flicking his gaze up to meet Carlos’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You heard about that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did I hear—TK, I was there! I saw the whole thing go down, I saw everyone panicking, I saw them trying to figure out how to get you out.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>He paused as he looked back down at the mug before him, gripping it tightly with both hands, “I was so</span> <span>scared, but we had to leave for another call. I must have tried calling you a hundred times, but it kept going straight to voicemail—” </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My phone broke in the fall,” TK admitted softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carlos carried on, “and I don’t have your dad’s number and Michelle’s out of town right now so I was just waiting. I figured either you would show up at some point or when it was a more reasonable hour I could stop by your house. I didn’t know what else to do.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pain in Carlos’s voice and expression struck TK like a physical blow, hurting far more than any of the bruises from tonight’s accident. He stepped closer, leaning on the counter and taking Carlos’s hands in his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m okay,” he promised Carlos, “really. I got checked out and everything. Just some bad bruising and a bit of smoke inhalation. But after some x-rays and plenty of oxygen, I got a clean bill of health. I had no idea you were there. If I had known I would have made sure to call you, to let you know. I am so, so sorry Carlos. I never meant for you to worry.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carlos nodded, but his expression didn’t lighten at all, “I know you didn’t, I know this couldn’t have been prevented; it's just…” he trailed off and ran a weary hand down his face before continuing, “watching you be in danger and being able to do nothing about it was almost too much; not knowing if you were okay after was too much.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TK nodded, “We both have dangerous jobs, Carlos. This isn’t easy, but it will probably not be the last time. I’m not saying I will handle it any better if or when this happens again, but maybe this is something we both need to keep in mind.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was quiet in the kitchen as the first rays of dawn peeked through the windows. When Carlos spoke again, his voice was low. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know your job is dangerous. I just don’t know if I can stand to waste any more time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TK looked at him sharply, pulling his hands away from where they had been clasping the other man’s, “You think you’re wasting your time with me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God, no. Of course not. That’s not what I meant,” Carlos assured him quickly, standing from his seat to walk around the counter so he was in front of TK before he continued. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What I meant was I want to be with you forever and today reminded me forever is not as long as we might think sometimes. But I’d still like to be with you, for as long as we have.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you saying?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m asking: Tyler Kennedy Strand, will you marry me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This wasn’t how he thought this would go. He had never imagined it would be in Carlos’s kitchen in the early hours of the morning, both of them still in their uniforms, TK still reeking of smoke. He never thought it would be this soon; that they would hit this point before even properly informing everyone that they were even a couple. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And yet, it felt right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only if you answer my question,” he countered.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anything.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Carlos Reyes, will you marry me today?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carlos’s eyes widened and TK knew what he was thinking. This was madness, it was ridiculous. They shouldn’t even be talking about marriage, let alone doing it right now. But TK wanted this —he wanted this more than he had ever wanted anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carlos considered for the longest 45 seconds of TK’s life before responding, “Well, you have to wait 72 hours to get married after getting your certificate—” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“—but yes TK, I would love to marry you as soon as Texas law allows.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stared at each other, the shock of the moment settling in. They were doing this. They were actually doing this. Suddenly the space between them was too much and TK stepped closer; closing the gap and pulling Carlos towards him. He wrapped his arms around the other man and held him close; savoring the feel of his breath on his shoulder and the warmth of his embrace. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to savor it: this was his now; he got to feel this forever. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TK Strand had made a lot of impulsive decisions in his life, but this one was by far the best one. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We went to the courthouse later that morning, got the license, and scheduled the appointment with the judge. Three days and $71 later we were married. Texas law doesn’t even require any witnesses.” He opened his hand so they could better see the familiar necklace he had been anxiously fingering. But when he held it up the new addition was painfully clear: a simple silver band, hanging next to the pendant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” Paul said suddenly, pulling everyone’s attention to him, “that call you’re talking about; the apartment fire where you got hurt — wasn’t that last week?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All eyes turned to TK, who nodded grimly, “It was. We’ve only been married for 4 days.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was stunned silence, only interrupted by TK’s voice, harsh and low as he fingered the ring hanging around his neck, “Widowed in less than a week. That has to be some kind of record.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Marjan interrupted firmly, “don’t talk like that. You don’t know anything yet and Carlos is tough. Plus, he would do anything to stay with you — I’d put money on it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TK nodded and gave her a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. It barely even managed to turn the curve of his mouth upwards. The silence stretched on as they all considered the new information. TK continued to fiddle with his wedding band, eyes glued to the doors of the treatment area once again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How long were you planning on keeping this a secret?” Owen asked eventually. His voice was carefully non-accusatory, but they could all hear the hurt he tried to hide. TK seemed to deflate as he tore his eyes away from the door and back to his team at his side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We didn’t mean to,” he said softly, turning to meet his dad’s eyes, “I didn’t mean to keep this from you. It just kind of happened. It was all so fast and there we got caught up in it all, and then it was kind of nice being the two of us for just a while, without anyone else. We were planning on telling you though — this weekend, actually. We were going to have a dinner party: you guys, some of Carlos’s friends and family. I was going to invite you all at the end of shift today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was silence in the face of that. No one knew what to say, no one knew how best to comfort their friend and teammate. What could they say in the face of this possible loss? What could be said to someone facing the worst after such a short time; facing an end when they’d barely had a chance to start? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As TK turned his gaze back to the door separating them from the treatment area the other exchanged helpless glances. Owen placed a reassuring hand on his son’s shoulder and the rest came to a silent conclusion: they had to hope for the best, have faith that it would be the outcome. But they would be there for TK, if the worst should happen. He wouldn’t have to face any of this alone. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carlos woke to warm sunlight shining through his bedroom window and the feeling of a familiar body next to him. He turned and smiled as he took in the sight: TK Strand, sleeping peacefully in his bed. No, he corrected himself, not in his bed —in their bed. And it wasn’t just TK Strand anymore; it was TK Strand-Reyes, his husband. Carlos still got butterflies just thinking the word. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As lay there taking in the wonder before him, TK’s eyes blinked open. When he saw Carlos, he smiled, “good morning.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carlos leaned closer to press a light kiss on TK’s forehead, “good morning to you too, husband.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TK’s smile grew wider and he reached over to intertwine Carlos’s left hand with his, holding them up to the sunlight so they could admire the simple matching silver bands on their hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe this is real,” he said softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Having second thoughts?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not likely,” TK snorted with a grin. He lowered their intertwined hands and rolled closer to Carlos, pulling him into a deep kiss. When they pulled apart he lay his head next to Carlos’s on his pillow, pressing his body against his own. They fit together so well, each of their edges melding seamlessly. Carlos wanted nothing more than to stay in this moment forever, but there was still a world outside of their bedroom and no one else in it knew about them yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are we going to tell everyone?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TK was quiet for a few moments before he responded, “Is it bad that I don’t want to?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes TK, that is bad. We need to tell them.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TK sighed and shifted, propping himself up on his elbow so he could meet Carlos’s eyes, “I know we do, and I want to, but it’s kind of nice just being our secret right now isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carlos couldn’t deny that. The fact that this was such a closely held secret, a fact known only to them made it feel even more special. But he knew without a doubt that he loved this man and that TK loved him and that even once it was known it would continue to feel just as special. He was certain that sharing this secret wouldn’t diminish it, and he sure that he didn’t want to hide it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just think,” he told TK with a wry grin, “once we’ve told everyone I can kiss you all the time, no matter who’s watching.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TK laughed and pressed a kiss to their still intertwined hands, “I do like the sound of that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought you might.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TK smiled at him again before his expression turned more serious, “No, we have to tell them, and we will. We just need to figure out how.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Personally, I think all at once is best. Otherwise we run the risk of some people finding out from someone else and that’s not fair. We need to tell everyone who is important to us, they deserve to hear it from us.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you have in mind, husband?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TK’s voice was teasing but hearing that word in his voice sent a thrill through Carlos’s soul. Thinking it and saying it were one thing, but hearing it was something else entirely. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Husband </span>
  </em>
  <span>— TK was his husband now. In the eyes of the law and anyone else who mattered they were one now, joined together by paperwork and legalese just as much as they were by their love. Husband — </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> husband — was a concept he would never grow tired of. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TK was still watching him expectantly, waiting for his answer. Carlos forced his mind back to the task at hand and considered. After a moment he shrugged, “how about dinner? We cook, invite the people who need to know, and have them all here for dinner, where we announce it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TK considered, “When you say “we” you mean…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carlos rolled his eyes but grinned, shaking his head fondly, “I mean I will do the actual cooking because we want these people to be able to </span>
  <em>
    <span>survive</span>
  </em>
  <span> dinner. You,” he paused to press a light kiss to TK’s collarbone, “can do the shopping, and set the table.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about helping you in the kitchen? There are very important instructions on your apron you know. We can’t have that being ignored.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I knew there was a reason you bought me that apron,” Carlos declared, referring of course to the “kiss the cook” apron TK had bought him a few weeks before.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t trying to be subtle,” TK quipped, a sly grin spreading across his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carlos let out a huff of laughter and pulled TK closer to him, wrapping his arms around the other man. They lay intertwined in silence for a few more minutes before TK finally broke the spell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have to get up soon, we both have work today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carlos nodded and pressed a kiss to TK’s — </span>
  <em>
    <span>his husband’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>— temple, “We have time.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sure, maybe there was still a world outside their bedroom, but as far as Carlos was concerned it could wait a little bit longer for them to join it. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the doctor steps back out to the waiting room TK is the first to notice. Despite the best efforts of the gathered group to distract him his attention had never strayed far from the doors and the moment they opened and revealed the doctor, TK was on his feet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The others froze and all conversation halted as they waited to hear the news. Owen stood quietly, carefully stepping beside TK and placing a gentle and supportive hand on his back. All eyes followed the doctor as he approached, each of them waiting breathlessly for whatever news was to come. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doctor looked worn as he approached TK, but he still managed a tired smile as he told him: “Your husband made it through surgery, and — barring any unforeseen complications — I’m reasonably optimistic about the outcome.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their eyes all shifted to TK who seemed to be processing the statement, “So,” he asked hesitantly, “he’s going to be okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Professionally, I can’t make any promises,” the doctor admitted, “but personally, I think there’s a pretty good chance.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TK sagged in relief, staying upright in no small part to Owen’s steadying grip. He thanked the doctor who waved his words away as he continued on, giving the specifics now that the most important update had been given.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was as if the heavy weight of fear had been stripped from the air and they could all breathe again as they all came alive, shedding the fear and worry they had been under for hours with gusto. Once the doctor departed, after telling TK he would be able to see Carlos soon, chatter erupted amongst the group. Unlike the chatter of the waiting this was animated and celebratory as they all savored the relief in the wake of it all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When TK turned to face them he looked dazed, but there was a smile on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s going to be okay,” he said quietly, voice low and full of awe, “he’s going to be fine.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Owen pulled him into a hug even as he laughed and when they pulled apart he wiped away the tears that had slid down his face. With a deep breath he sank into one of the chairs and looked at the rest of his team. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s going to be okay,” he repeated again, grin growing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘Course he is,” Judd said with a firm nod, “never had a doubt.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marjan rolled her eyes but shook her head fondly, while Paul scoffed, “Sure you didn’t.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did not, that’s a fact.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thankfully the arrival of a nurse looking for TK cut off the inevitable bickering before it began as they all looked to TK who stood shakily from his seat to follow the nurse to Carlos. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to come with you?” Owen asked, concerned eyes studying TK’s shaky countenance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m fine dad, just relieved. I need to do this alone, I think.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He started to walk away but he stopped, turning back to the group, “Thank you,” he told them, eyes moving to meet each of them, “I don’t know what I would have done without you, all of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The smiles he got in return were warm and he turned away before they could respond, following the nurse towards the recovery rooms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they reached the appropriate door the nurse pushed it open and he thanked her before stepping inside. Instantly, all the shock and fear and worry returned because Carlos was covered in bruises and bandages and was lying far too still. Experience had shown TK that while Carlos may be a sound sleeper, he was anything but a still one. Hardly a night went by without TK feeling him shift in his sleep —searching for the cool spot of his pillow, reaching for TK. To see him so still now was unnatural and it hit him all over again. Carlos could have died; he nearly had. This thing that they had —this miracle, this love, this marriage —had almost been over before it could truly begin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TK took a deep and shaky breath as he crossed the room pausing at the head of the bed. He reached out a hand to gently brush a stray curl off of Carlos’s forehead before he studied him, gaze lingering on the steady rise and fall of his chest. He took comfort in the proof that he was still breathing, still here with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they had parted ways yesterday morning, before his shift, this had been the last thing on his mind. When they had shared a kiss before saying goodbye, he had never thought they would end up here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If he had, he would have lingered a little longer. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carlos was making breakfast when he felt arms around him and a warm, familiar voice on his neck, “Good morning, husband.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning to you too, Mr. Strand-Reyes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TK beamed at him before placing a soft kiss to his cheek and removing his arms from Carlos’s waist as he crossed to the coffee pot. He set it to brew and leaned against the counter as he watched Carlos put the finishing touches on breakfast, “I have to say —marrying a man who can cook? Very clever of me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that so?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhm,” TK said with a nod and a mischievous smile, “a stroke of brilliance, really.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carlos laughed as the coffee machine beeped and TK turned to pour it into the two waiting mugs. Carlos accepted the mug that was handed to him gratefully before taking a sip. He shook his head and smiled at TK, “then I guess I could say the same about my husband —he does make the best coffee, you know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What a pair we make —a perfect breakfast duo,” TK quipped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Some might even say we </span>
  <em>
    <span>bean</span>
  </em>
  <span> together. You know, coffee beans?” he elaborated at TK’s blank look, raising his coffee mug for emphasis. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, one thing’s for sure,” TK noted with a fond shake of his head as he joined Carlos at the table, “I did not marry you for your puns.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Rude</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You love it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do,” Carlos conceded as he placed the completed plates on the table and TK slid into the spot across from him, “and you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TK gave him a beaming smile and sipped his coffee before changing the subject, “Do you have the list of what you’ll need for this weekend ready?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carlos nodded, “I’ll text it to you. Have you invited anyone yet?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m going to at the end of this shift. Doing it before would only give them a full 24 hours to interrogate me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carlos chuckled wryly as he nodded, “Yeah, that’s the approach I’m taking with Mya. I plan on giving her as little time to harass me about it as possible.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She is relentless.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you don’t even know the half of it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TK grinned and they slipped into easy conversation, discussing plans for their get together, the predicted reactions of their family and friends. All too soon it was time for Carlos to go. TK followed him to the door where they parted with a kiss. It was sweet and tender, and in hindsight far, far too short.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If TK had known, he would have held on longer, would have kept Carlos from walking out the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he hadn’t, so instead he smiled at his husband as he climbed into his car and drove away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he went about the breakfast dishes and got ready for work, he dwelled on this new life. TK Strand had a history of making impulsive decisions; no one could deny that. Some had turned out okay, most had ended in disaster. But this —this felt like the best decision he had ever made. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even now, as he waited for his husband to wake up as the dim morning light leaked into the hospital room, he couldn’t bring himself to regret any of the choices he made that led him to this moment. Even if it had led him here, even if it led to pain and heartbreak, TK decided he didn’t care. Even a moment of being with Carlos Reyes was worth all the suffering in the world and hopefully, they would still have many moments to come. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The passenger door of the Camaro swung open as TK was rounding the hood of the car. He rolled his eyes and jogged the last few steps, looking at his passenger with an exasperated gaze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would it kill you to wait 3 seconds for me to help you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not an invalid TK,” Carlos griped as he unbuckled his seatbelt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No actually, you are. Does something about 23 stitches in your abdomen ring any bells? Hours of surgery? Nearly scaring me to death?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was a while ago TK, I’m fine now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was 6 days ago Carlos.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They continued to stare each other down before TK tried again, voice soft, “Just let me help you, Carlos, please?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carlos softened at his husband’s tone and nodded, offering a sheepish smile as TK helped him out of the car. He let TK help him steady himself on his feet before he looped an arm around his waist and they headed to the front door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I still don’t think we should be out,” TK said for probably the fourth time that day, “you should be resting.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have been resting for 6 days Ty, I’m going out of my mind. Besides, how much trouble are we going to get into at dinner with your dad?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve met him, right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carlos rolled his eyes, but smiled. It was true, he had gotten to know Captain Strand (Owen, as the man kept reminding him) better in the past few days. It had been nice, learning more about the man that had raised TK, getting to see them interact in private. It was a whole new window into his husband’s past and his present: a big part of what made TK, TK. It had also shown him that while Owen Strand in the field was a consummate professional, Owen Strand off the clock had a wry sense of humor and a bit of a devilish streak. He knew where TK got it from now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s just dinner,” he reminded TK as they approached the door. “Besides, it’ll be nice to have something that is not takeout or warmed up leftovers from Grace.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you insulting my takeout ordering and microwaving skills, Carlos?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perish the thought.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TK tried to glare at him but it shattered the moment Carlos smiled at him. He sighed as he tightened his arm around Carlos and leaned in to kiss the side of his head, “You’re lucky I love you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I am.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TK froze with his hand on the doorknob and their eyes met again, drinking in the sight of each other. Carlos knew that he would never get tired of this, of them. No matter what. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TK opened his mouth but whatever he was going to say was lost as the front door swung open to reveal Judd Ryder, eyebrows raised and an unimpressed look on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would y’all kindly stop being so nauseating and get in here. Some of us would like to eat this year.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Judd! What are you…” but TK’s question faded as they stepped across the threshold and found a room full of people. Not just any people —all their closest family and friends. All the people they were going to invite to their announcement dinner before everything had gone down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TK pulled his gaze away from the crowd to share a bewildered look with Carlos. “Did you…” he started to ask but Carlos shook his head, “I have no idea what is going on.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on,” Owen announced as he stepped forward, “is that since you two decided to skip the wedding and then had to cancel the party you were planning on having, we decided just to take care of it and save you the trouble. Plus, us doing it meant it might actually happen someday before we’re all too old to remember.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TK rolled his eyes at his dad but all Carlos could muster was surprise. He looked around the room, at his parents, a few of his friends from work, a few aunts or uncles. They melded seamlessly with the people from TK’s life, all joined together in Owen Strand's home, all watching them. All there for them. He was overwhelmed by the love emanating from every corner of the room, but nowhere more than from directly beside him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked over at TK again to find an expression that matched his own: a warm smile and eyes that shimmered with unshed tears. This was for them, for their love. He couldn’t think of a better reason to celebrate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marjan separated from the crowd to hand them matching glasses of something sparkling —grape juice, if the smell was any indication —before raising her own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here’s to you two idiots, I’m not sure if I’ve fully forgiven you for keeping this from us, but I’m happy for you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We all are,” Grace added from Judd’s side as she lifted her own glass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the room followed suit, glasses rising throughout the crowd as others added on their own well wishes. Carlos was so overwhelmed but when he met TK’s eyes, the feeling faded. He was certain about this, he knew that. He had never doubted their love but if the past week had shown them anything it was that together they could face anything; near-death experiences and impromptu wedding receptions included. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, the toasts and well-wishes from the crowd faded and Owen stepped forward, smiling fondly at the pair of them before addressing the crowd. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know I already thanked everyone for coming but I am going to do it again. It really does mean so much that you have all taken the time to come here to help celebrate these two. They’ve kept us guessing, have each almost died on us within the past few months, got married without telling any of us and yet by some miracle, here they are. Both alive, both happy, and both in love with each other. As a father, I couldn’t have ever asked for anything better for my son and I am honored to be able to call Carlos family now. I wish you two nothing but happiness and a life full of love and I only ask one thing in return: next time you decide to get married, tell us first?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were chuckles and cheering throughout the crowd but TK and Carlos only had eyes for each other. Carlos let the warmth of TK’s gaze fill him for a few moments before smiling and turning to address Owen and the crowd, “Sorry, but I guess you’re all out of luck. There won’t be a next time —we’re in this for the long run.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were more cheers and Judd clapped him on the shoulder even as Owen pulled Carlos into a tight hug. He could see Paul doing the same to TK, quickly followed by Carlos’s mother. Their hands stayed linked the entire time, tying them together amidst the chaos. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were more well-wishes and embraces, and through it all their hands stayed linked. Carlos stole a glance at TK whenever he could and each and every time he was struck by the same feeling of awe: this was his life now. From here on out it would always be Carlos and TK, and Carlos could think of no better way to spend his future. He squeezed TK’s hand and his husband looked over at him; his smile warm and full of love. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were certainly worse ways to spend a lifetime, but Carlos would never have to worry about that. He and TK were in it together from here on out, no matter what. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come find me on <a href="https://marjansmarwani.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>